


Soulmate animals

by LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spirit Animals, soulmate, soulmate animals
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2020-09-28 00:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 12,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN/pseuds/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN
Summary: Las personas nacen con un animal espiritual que es prácticamente una visión y representación de sus almas gemelas. Estos animales los acompañan toda su vida y son capaces de hacer llegar a su persona junto con su alma gemela al cumplir los dieciséis años.STEREK.TEEN WOLF DISCLAIMER





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles y Scott van caminando por el bosque tratando de ir hacia donde el cuerpo de una persona ha sido encontrado. Ambos van con sus animales espirituales, son animales que aparecen el día en el que naces y representan tu alma gemela. El de Scott es un lobo de tonos crema bastante asustadizo, mientras que el de Stiles es un lobo negro, tosco y bastante gruñón que parece que solo se ve un poco más amigable con Stiles.

—Creo que esto es una idea horrible. —Murmura Scott sentado en el suelo usando su inhalador mientras Scarf lo mira con preocupación. Stiles rueda los ojos mientras Miguel gruñe al sentarse a su lado. —Tu padre dijo que era peligroso.

—Tenemos a nuestros lobos para protegernos. —Dice Stiles como si fuese obvio, pero mirando a su amigo, teme que algo que le ocurra o que su ataque de asma sea peor. —Pero si quieres, podemos volver.

—Genial. —Murmura Scott sonando bastante aliviado mientras Scarf lo ayuda a levantarse del suelo. —Si quieres te invito a una pizza. He ahorrado bastante dinero y… ¿H-has oído eso?

Stiles abre la boca para responder, pero sale un grito cuando Miguel tira de su sudadera roja para que comience a correr, por lo que en el caos de ser perseguidos por un montón de ciervos, Stiles y su lobo acaban separándose de Scott y de su animal. Jadeando, Stiles se apoya en un árbol y acaricia a Miguel con cariño, pues lo ha salvado —de nuevo— de ser gravemente herido. Saca su móvil y trata de llamar a Scott, pero le sale apagado, por lo que con un suspiro comienza a caminar hacia su jeep, esperando a que Scott y Scarf estén bien estén donde estén.

Stiles saca sus llaves, pero un zorrito marrón con unos ojos brillando con diversión se las quita y sale corriendo entre las patas del lobo negro, quien suelta un bufido cansado y luego sale corriendo tras el pequeño animal.

—¡Miguel, cómete esa cosa! —Exclama Stiles persiguiendo a ambos animales hasta que llega a la antigua mansión Hale, donde hay un chico agarrando entre sus brazos al zorro, intentando que el lobo no llegue a él. —¡Miguel! 

—¿Esa cosa es tuya? —Pregunta el chico de cabello negro, ojos verdes y chaqueta de cuero. —Ha intentado atacar a Loki. Deberías controlar a esa bestia.

—Hey, tu cosa me ha robado mis llaves. —Dice Stiles frunciendo el ceño, intentando centrarse en el asunto, pero no puede evitar preguntar: —¿Loki?

—¿El dios de las travesuras? —Pregunta el chico enarcando una ceja, pensando en si Stiles es tonto o sólo lo parece. —Además, ¿Miguel?

—Es un nombre bastante genial para mi lobo, porque si pasa algo podemos irnos a México y así su nombre irá perfecto con la situación. —Dice Stiles mirando como el zorro le devuelve las llaves sólo para intentar subirse al lobo, quien gruñe hastiado de nuevo, y se tumba en el suelo dejando que el zorro haga lo que quiera. —Vaya, Miguel no suele ser amigable con nadie.

—Parece bastante tosco y gruñón. —Dice el chico de cuero con el ceño fruncido. —Por cierto, ¿sabes que estás en una zona prohibida y cerrada para el público?

—Este es territorio Hale, para poder echarme debes… —Comienza a decir Stiles, pero luego se fija en el chico y cae en la cuenta. —Eres Derek Hale.

—¿Y tú eres? —Pregunta Derek sin querer hablar de él o de su familia. 

—Stiles Stilinski, como el Sheriff. —Dice Stiles añadiendo esa última parte, porque sabe que eso causa que la gente se eche para atrás a la hora de secuestrarlo o matarlo. Normalmente, pero Derek no parece impresionado. —Bueno, creo que Miguel y yo nos vamos.

Stiles parece torpe mientras se aleja de Derek y Loki mientras Miguel lo sigue fielmente, frotándose contra él hasta que llegan al Jeep. Al subir, jadea al sentir un picazón en su muñeca, y al mirarla ve un pequeño zorro marrón tatuado en su piel. 

—Mi alma gemela. —Jadea Stiles mirando la tinta que parece tener años. Luego Stiles enarca una ceja y resopla. —¿Se supone que ese bicho molesto me representa?


	2. Chapter 2

16 AÑOS ANTES

Noah y Claudia Stilinski salieron del hospital tres días después de que ella diera a luz a un hermoso niño castaño que intentaba balbucear pese a ser demasiado pequeño para ello. Claudia siempre se reía diciendo que su hijo hablaría muchísimo, cosa que hacía rodar los ojos a Noah todo el tiempo.

—Este niño va a ser muy bueno, siendo policía, dudo que mi hijo se meta en muchos líos. —Dice Noah cuando aparca frente a su recién comprada casa. Ayuda rápidamente a Claudia para que baje con cuidado, y luego saca a su hijo recién nacido justo cuando escuchan un ruido desde el linaje del bosque. El pastor alemán que siempre acompaña a Claudia desde que nació, y la ardilla que acompaña a Noah desde que nació también no parecen nerviosos o alerta, por lo que ambos padres se relajan al ver un pequeño cachorro de lobo corretear hacia donde Stiles está en los brazos de su padre.

El cachorro ladra felizmente mientras mueve la cola intentando saltar hacia donde Stiles está, y Claudia riéndose lo alza para que quede a la altura de su hijo recién nacido sabiendo que este animal nunca dañará a su Mieczysław, pues es su animal espiritual, la representación de su alma gemela.

—Mira que lindo es. —Dice Claudia cuando el cachorro se tumba sobre el bebé, ya que es igual de pequeño, y ambos se quedan dormidos. Noah enarca una ceja al ver al cachorro de lobo intentando pensar en cómo será el alma gemela de su hijo. Noah intercambia una mirada con Claudia y luego entran en casa, dejando al bebé y al pequeño lobo en la cuna. —Zeus, vigila que todo esté bien.

El pastor alemán ladra y se queda a los pies de la cuna cuidando que nada malo ocurra. La ardilla salta del hombro de Noah hacia la cabeza de Zeus y se queda tumbada sobre esta.

—Creo que Peanutbutter también quiere ayudar a Zeus. —Dice Noah divertido, antes de irse junto con Claudia para curar los puntos de la cesárea sabiendo que Mieczysław está bien cuidado.

————————————————————

—No sé porqué te pones a llorar así. —Dice un Peter de dieciséis años cuando ve a su sobrino de seis años llorar desconsolado. —Si aún no llega tu animal espiritual es porque aún no ha nacido, no debes preocuparte.

—Tú no puedes quejarte si tienes a Nim contigo. —Dice el niño al señalar al Beagle imponente que siempre acompaña a su tío, un perro que siempre asusta a Derek de lo serio que es.

Peter suspira antes de revolver el cabello negro de su sobrino y dejarlo sentado en los escalones del porche. Derek vuelve a abrazarse las rodillas y se limpia las lágrimas de forma rápida sabiendo que su tío tiene razón, pero es no quita que el niño esté triste por ser el único de la familia por no tener un animal espiritual.

—No es justo. —Susurra Derek para si mismo con una rabieta típica de un niño de seis años antes de que sus ojitos brillen en dorado beta cuando mira el límite del bosque que da al patio trasero de su casa. Derek se levanta y mira como un pequeño y diminuto zorrito castaño corre dando saltitos hacia él, pero cuando llega se pone a morder sus cordones, ladrando de forma patética por lo pequeñito que es.

Los ojos de Derek se abren con sorpresa al darse cuenta de que el zorro no huele como un animal normal, sino como los animales espirituales que siempre acompañan a su familia.

—¡Mamá, mi alma gemela acaba de nacer! —Grita Derek agarrando al zorrito en sus bracitos, corriendo al interior de su casa para enseñarles a todo al travieso zorro que no para de ladrar, retorcerse y juguetear con el cabello y orejas de Derek. —¡Tengo un animal espiritual!


	3. Chapter 3

10 AÑOS ANTES

Derek camina por el bosque con un palo en la mano, jugando que es una espada golpeando los troncos de los árboles mientras su zorro marrón va detrás de él dando saltitos a modo de caminar. En estos seis años, Derek ha crecido y ya es mayor, pues acaba de cumplir doce años y ahora puede mandar a Cora como Laura lo hace con él.

El joven lobo va felizmente hasta que Loki, pues así es como ha llamado al zorro, suelta un grito agudo y cae al suelo, lloriqueando mientras se hace una bolita en el suelo del bosque. Derek tira el palo y alza en brazos a Loki con cuidado. 

—Oh, no. —Murmura Derek, pues sabe que esto solo significa que su alma gemela está sufriendo un enorme dolor. Derek corre hacia su casa intentando no llorar, y cuando llega observa como su madre pone una mueca de dolor al ver al pequeño zorrito temblando de dolor.

—Cariño. —Se lamenta su madre mientras guía a Derek hacia el sofá, donde los lobos de sus padres duermen acurrucados frente al fuego de la chimenea. —Siéntate aquí, ahora no puedes hacer nada por tu alma gemela, solo abrazar a Loki y consolarlo como puedas.

Derek asiente sorbiendo su nariz y no queriendo llorar, haciéndose el niño grande, ya que Loki llora un poco más agudo al darse cuenta de que Derek está llorando sobre su lomo. Talia coloca su mano con cuidado en la cabeza del zorro y absorbe un poco de dolor para que sea soportable para el pequeño animal.

—No quiero que muera. —Susurra Derek con sus ojos brillando por las lágrimas que se niega a derramar. 

—No, cielo. Si tu alma gemela muriese, tu animal enfermaría. El que Loki sienta dolor es porque tu alma gemela está sufriendo una enorme pérdida ahora mismo. —Dice Talia pensando en el niño o niña de seis años que esté sufriendo tanto dolor. La Alpha abraza a su hijo y sigue absorbiendo dolor del zorrito hasta que se queda dormido.

Peter aparece y observa como Talia tapa con una manta a Derek y al zorrito que dormita sobre su pecho, luego ambos hermanos van a la cocina y se sirven tazas de café.

—¿Qué has averiguado? —Pregunta Talia a su hermano pequeño, y observa como este toma un sorbo de café antes de dejar la taza sobre la encimera.

—La única muerte que afecta a alguien de seis años en Beacon Hills es Claudia Stilinski, la esposa del Sheriff. Ambos tienen un hijo de seis años llamado Mieczysław que tiene como animal espiritual… —Dice Peter, pero no termina la frase, solo se queda mirando a su hermana para que sea ella quien lo haga.

—¿Un lobo negro? —Pregunta Talia mordiéndose el labio mientras mira a su hijo dormir. —Bueno, ahora que sabemos quien es el alma gemela de mi hijo tenemos que protegerlo, y además tenemos que evitar que se conozcan hasta que tengan la edad suficiente para entender la importancia de un compañero.

—¿Me estás diciendo que tenemos que entorpecer que tu hijo conozca a su alma gemela hasta que… —Pregunta Peter con el ceño fruncido. —No podemos hacer eso, el destino es quien se encarga de juntar a las parejas cuando más se necesitan.

—No. —Dice Talia antes de girarse y salir de la cocina, pero en la puerta mira a Peter y hace relucir sus ojos rojos. —Te prohíbo como tú Alpha que hagas nada. Se conocerán cuando yo lo diga y punto.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Stiles está en su cama, abrazando con fuerza el cuello de Miguel, su lobo negro que ha crecido muchísimo en poco tiempo, viéndose enorme al lado del diminuto niño que aún no ha pegado el estirón. El niño de seis años se ha quedado dormido sobre el pelaje del lobo tras un mes que lo ha dejado drenado de energía y totalmente exhausto para lo pequeño que es.

Todo comenzó hace un mes, cuando Stiles está jugando al pilla-pilla con Miguel, Zeus y Peanutbutter en el jardín. Stiles está riéndose bajo los lengüetazos que el pastor alemán le está dando en los pies cuando la ardilla grita y trata de morderle, arañarle y herirlo.

Stiles sale corriendo, y pese a que la ardilla es pequeña, puede hacer bastante daño a un niño tan pequeño como Stiles. Zeus y Miguel se ponen delante del niño y evitan que la ardilla lo haga más daño. Los gritos han hecho que Noah salga al jardín al ver a su hijo llorar mientras la sangre brota de su mejilla mientras Miguel lo lame tratando de curarlo inútilmente.

—Mieczysław, niño, ¿qué ha pasado? —Pregunta Noah levantando en brazos a su hijo y abrazándolo con suavidad.

—Peanutbutter me ha atacado, papi. —Llora Stiles sobre el hombro de Noah, y cuando este se da la vuelta ve a Claudia mirar por la ventana de la cocina de forma sombría, como si hubiese estado ahí todo el tiempo viendo a la ardilla atacar a su hijo. Luego, escucha un ruido sordo y Claudia desaparece de la ventana al mismo tiempo que la pequeña ardilla cae en el suelo inerte. —¿Papi?

Noah jadea y deja a Stiles entre el pastor alemán y Miguel. —Cuidad de él hasta que llegue Melissa. —Ordena Noah agarrando a la ardilla y luego entrando dentro, viendo como momentos después sale de la casa con Claudia en brazos, desmayada y la ardilla sobre ella.

—¿Mami?


	4. Chapter 4

8 AÑOS ANTES

Stiles lleva dos años sin su madre, y ahora en su cumpleaños, lo único que pide al soplar las velas es que su mamá vuelva y su papá deje de beber. Cuando abre el único regalo que recibe este año, sonríe ampliamente a Melissa y le da las gracias por él aunque sabe que no es lo mismo. Aún así lo abre y abraza a Melissa antes de darle su trozo de tarta a Miguel. 

—¿Puedo volver a casa? —Pregunta Stiles de forma amable, y Melissa se traga su desilusión mientras asiente, y lleva a su hijo, a Stiles, y a los lobos a casa del Sheriff. Al llegar, Stiles besa la mejilla de la enfermera, se despide de Scotty y entra en casa con un suspiro triste al ver a Zeus, el pastor alemán, tumbado en el mismo sitio en el que estaba cuando Stiles se fue esa mañana.

A sus ocho años, Stiles ya se encarga de limpiar su casa, cocinar comidas para cuando su papá vuelve del trabajo o del bar, y de que Zeus no muera de hambre en la esquina del salón, justo bajo el sillón que era de su madre. Miguel gime al ver a Stiles limpiando con una toallita húmeda al deprimido animal, y se apresura a lamer la mejilla del niño para que vea que lo apoya.

—Estamos bien, Miguel, estamos bien. —Dice Stiles limpiándose las lágrimas de las mejillas, y luego levanta la cabeza al escuchar la puerta abriéndose, corre hacia la entrada y ve a su padre entrando tambaleándose. Noah se acerca a Stiles y besa su frente antes de subir a su cuarto y encerrarse ahí dentro, el niño vuelve a suspirar y sonríe de forma acuosa caminando hacia la cocina, pero luego escucha a su padre bajar de nuevo. 

Stiles mira de forma extraña a su padre entregándole un pequeño paquete envuelto de forma bastante pésima, pero hace que la sonrisa de Stiles brille más que mil diamantes bajo el sol cegador. 

—Te quiero mucho, niño. —Susurra Noah con la voz ronca antes de abrazar a Stiles con un brazo y volver a subir las escaleras de nuevo. Stiles abre el paquete de forma cuidadosa y ve que dentro hay una foto de él con su mamá en la playa antes de que su enfermedad la atacase de forma agresiva.

—Miguel, creo que papá mejorará. —Susurra Stiles, y haciendo eco de sus palabras, observa a Zeus levantándose del cojín y caminando lentamente hacia el comedero y el bebedero para comer por sí mismo. —Si, todo mejorará.

Miguel mueve la cola felizmente y camina alrededor de Stiles.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Derek está preocupado por Loki, ya que está bastante aletargado y no es tan hiperactivo que de costumbre. El lobo tiene que llevarlo en brazos todo el tiempo ya que el pequeño zorro no suele caminar mucho tiempo antes de caer rendido. La madre de Derek le ha dicho que es porque su alma gemela está triste y tratando de superar una gran pérdida, por ello Derek tiene paciencia infinita con el pequeño zorro.

—Derek, ¿sabes qué ayudaría a tu zorrito? —Pregunta Peter una tarde mientras observan a Loki comer lentamente su comida. Derek centra su mirada en su tío y espera a que este siga hablando. —Ayudaría que apoyases a tu alma gemela, que le hicieras compañía. Yo sé quien es tu alma gemela, aunque aún no os saldrían las marcas del alma.

—Dime quien es, dímelo por favor. —Dice Derek, y Peter sonríe sabiendo que hace lo correcto pese a que está en contra de las órdenes de su hermana y Alpha. Le entrega un papel a su sobrino y se aleja escaleras arriba. Derek lee el papel y ve que es una dirección, así que agarra a Loki y sale corriendo con su zorro en brazos hacia esa dirección.

Jadeando, Derek apoya la espalda en la cerca del patio trasero y divisa un pelo en punta desde una ventana. Loki se anima en sus brazos y Derek sonríe aliviado mientras camina hacia la casa, pero algo lo agarra desde atrás y clava unas garras en su cuello, borrando este recuerdo de la mente del lobo.

Talia suspira con tristeza mientras alza en brazos a Derek y pese a que su hijo ya es mayor, puede llevarlo hacia el coche mientras Loki lloriquea y coloca sus patitas en las mejillas de Derek, intentando que despierte.

—Aún no es el momento de que os conozcáis.


	5. Chapter 5

HACE SEIS AÑOS

Stiles está dormido cuando escucha a Miguel aullar de forma desoladora, gimiendo y llorando de forma desgarradora. Stiles se levanta de la cama y se apresura para abrazar a su lobo con fuerza, ya que parece roto del dolor, y Stiles busca desesperadamente alguna herida que haya causado esta reacción, pero se frustra al ver que no tiene ninguna visible.

Noah y Zeus entran en el cuarto de Stiles y observan cómo el lobo lloriquea, gime y lanza zarpazos por el suelo, como queriendo escapar. Stiles no sabe qué ocurre y mira a su padre con desespero en la mirada, el Sheriff se acerca y mira fijamente al lobo. 

—¿Papá? No sé lo que le pasa a Miguel. —Dice Stiles, y el Sheriff coloca una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo, pero el teléfono de su trabajo funciona y corre hacia él para atender la llamada, pues sólo llaman cuando hay una emergencia grave. —Sheriff Stilinski, ¿cuál es el problema?

Stiles tiene el cuello de Miguel abrazado con fuerza, suspirando aliviado al sentir que el lobo se ha quedado dormido aún gimiendo de tristeza. El rostro del Sheriff va cambiando conforme le van avisando de lo que ocurre, y rápidamente mira a su hijo nada más colgar.

—Voy a confiar en ti, tienes diez años, pero si no puedo quedarte solo con Zeus, te llevo rápidamente con Melissa. Ha habido un incendio en la mansión Hale. —Dice Noah mirando a su hijo, y este suspira antes de ponerse sus zapatos y una chaqueta, despierta a Miguel y ambos Stilinski junto a los dos animales espirituales van hacia el coche patrulla con prisa, pero el Sheriff no puede parar en la casa McCall, por lo que tiene que llevarlo con él a la llamada.

Los ojos de Stiles se abren con sorpresa al ver el estado de la casa, su padre le hace quedarse en el coche patrulla, y camina hacia los únicos supervivientes de la extensa familia Hale. Noah observa cómo el joven Derek Hale llora sobre su zorro medio inconsciente por el humo, su hermana Laura lo abraza con un hombro mientras acaricia la serpiente amarilla que rodea su cuello, y el tío de ambos es llevado en ambulancia hacia el hospital por sus quemaduras extensas y bastante graves.

Stiles observa a los hermanos Hale, pero como no puede soportar tanta devastación, se apoya sobre el lomo de Miguel y cierra los ojos, ignorando el caos a su alrededor para quedarse dormido bajo Zeus y sobre Miguel. Entre el sueño, escucha a su padre decirle a alguien que si necesita una manta, pero Stiles vuelve a dormirse sin siquiera preocuparse por quien ha subido al coche patrulla, ya que él está acurrucado en la esquina del asiento trasero.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La vida de Derek se ha sentido vacía desde que su tío dejó de ser él mismo desde que un día entró en el despacho de la Alpha Hale, y salió mucho más sombrío, como si hubiera perdido algo importante. Recuerda que le dio una nota, recuerda que un animal acompañaba a Peter, pero por mucho que fuerza su mente, no recuerda nada de eso. Estos años se ha centrado en sus estudios, en la recuperación de Loki y en ignorar por completo a su madre, pues se siente traicionado por ella y no sabe por qué.

Ahora, observando su casa consumida por las llamas, se arrepiente de no haber abrazado a su madre con fuerza una última vez. Aunque entre el olor extenso del humo, y de algo en lo que no quiere pensar, siente la culpa que emana Laura con fuerza.

—Todo esto es mi culpa. —Susurra Laura mientras sujeta su serpiente llamada “Sun” con fuerza. Derek no quiere pensar en ello, simplemente apoya su frente en su zorrito, y suspira de forma temblorosa. Siente una mirada en él, pero cuando mira el coche patrulla del Sheriff no ve nada, por lo que se centra en el Sheriff en sí llegando a ellos.

—Hola, soy Noah Stilinski, creo que mi ayudante ya os ha hecho las preguntas, ahora os voy a llevar a la comisaría. —Dice Noah, y Derek asiente mientras observa de reojo a su hermana, sin embargo, caminan hacia el coche del Sheriff sin decir una sola palabra. —Mi hijo duerme en el asiento trasero, espero que no les moleste.

Laura asiente cuando se sienta en la parte trasera, dejando besos en la cabeza de la serpiente, Derek ni si quiera echa una mirada en el niño, el perro y el lobo que duermen en la esquina del asiento trasero, centrado más en que Loki se recupere de haber inhalado tanto humo cuando escaparon de la casa que se quemada tan rápido. 

—¿Alguno necesita una manta o algo de agua? —Pregunta el Sheriff, y Laura niega rápidamente mientras mira por la ventana fijamente.

—No, sólo quiero ir al veterinario y que vean a Loki. —Responde Derek más centrado en el zorro que en Stiles durmiendo detrás, o que Laura tiene una marca en la muñeca, una marca que identifica el que haya encontrado a su alma gemela. Tampoco se ha fijado en que es una flecha plateada, o que Sun, la serpiente de Laura, representa a Kate Argent, quien usó a su alma gemela para destruir a la manada Hale.

Sólo porque está más centrado en el animal que representa a su alma gemela para darse cuenta de que Stiles está durmiendo sobre un huraño y gruñón lobo negro.


	6. Chapter 6

EN LA ACTUALIDAD

Miguel está tumbado con Stiles en la cama del adolescente, dejando que este lo abrace y murmulle contra su pelaje. Stiles sabe que el lobo suele fingir que duerme, pero no le importa mucho, pues no para de mirar la marca del alma que ha aparecido en su piel, mirándola maravillado y horrorizado, pues, bueno, su alma gemela lo odia.

El lobo gruñe de vez en cuando, y Stiles se ríe de la poca paciencia que tiene, quedándose dormido poco a poco hasta que el humano se cae de la cama cuando Miguel se levanta de la cama y apoya sus patas en el cristal de la ventana, mirando fuera de forma intensa.

—¿Qué pasa, Sourwolf? ¿Miguel? —Pregunta Stiles sentándose en la cama, mirando a su lobo un poco asustado. Le gustaría que Zeus o su padre estuviesen en casa, pero están en un turno de noche. —Miguel, me estás asustando.

Miguel comienza a mover la cola y Stiles enarca una ceja confuso, pero luego se asoma junto al lobo y ve al zorro correr por su jardín, siendo perseguido por un Derek que está intentando atraparlo mientras le susurra a gritos.

—¡Nos van a ver, Loki! —Susurra Derek, y Stiles sonríe divertido mientras abre la ventana y observa al zorro meterse entre las piernas de Derek, ladrando roncamente, Derek gruñe y sus ojos brillan en azul eléctrico. —¡Loki!

—Oh, dios mío, ¿qué demonios le ha pasado a sus ojos? —Pregunta Stiles, y Derek mira a la ventana con los ojos abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa y sus ojos dejan de brillar. El zorro aprovecha que está en shock y mueve su cola mientras hace ruidos a Miguel.

El lobo aprovecha y salta por la ventana, cayendo grácilmente para comenzar a jugar con el zorro, ambos animales ignorando como Derek y Stiles se miran en silencio, cada uno asombrado y en shock.

—Uh… ¿Quieres pasar? —Pregunta Stiles, y Derek asiente aún sin saber cómo demonios ha dejado que el humano lo haya visto perseguir al zorro y que sus ojos brillen. Con un suspiro, Derek salta a la ventana y entra grácilmente, echando un vistazo a Loki y comprobando que está bien y jugando con el lobo. —Así que… ¿Qué demonios le ocurren a tus ojos, amigo?

Derek mira los enormes ojos de Stiles y se pierde en ellos, solo recuerda responder cuando Stiles enarca una ceja. —Hombre lobo.

—Hombre lobo. —Susurra Stiles, mirando el rostro de Derek sin su ceño fruncido. —Hombre lobo… ¿Esa es tu respuesta definitiva? No es por nada, ¿pero qué mierda, amigo?

—Soy un hombre lobo. Eres mi alma gemela. —Dice Derek, y luego, sin poder contenerse más, se inclina y coloca su nariz contra el cuello de Stiles, aspirando su aroma y dejándose llevar por lo glorioso que huele, antes no ha podido disfrutarlo tanto, pero ahora, es el cielo. Pero, al instante, frunce el ceño, pues el corazón de Stiles late demasiado rápido, el lobo observa al humano, y rápidamente lo agarra, pues pone los ojos en blanco y cae desmayado. —¿Stiles?

Derek alza a Stiles en brazos y trata de llevarlo a la cama, pero Miguel aparece y comienza a gruñirlo con fiereza, Derek lo gruñe a la vez y ambos pelean entre gruñidos hasta que la mano de Stiles golpea en la boca de Derek aún medio ido.

—Sh, Sourwolf. Deja de gruñir. —Derek mira fijamente a Stiles, y sin poder evitarlo, suelta una pequeña carcajada, sorprendiéndose a si mismo cuando se da cuenta de que es la primera vez que se ríe en años.

—Lo siento, cachorro. —Dice Derek, y rodea a Miguel para poder dejar a Stiles en la cama, lo tapa y besa su frente sin poder contenerse. Loki salta a la cama del humano y lame su mejilla antes de saltar al hombro de Derek. —Cuida de él, chucho pulgoso.

Miguel gruñe molesto, pero se tumba sobre Stiles y se queda vigilando el sueño de su humano mientras observa al otro lobo y al zorro irse por la ventana.


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles está caminando por el pasillo del instituto seguido por Miguel, ambos yendo a un ritmo tranquilo pues es la primera vez que Stiles ha llegado pronto al instituto. Está a punto de entrar en su clase cuando Miguel alza la cola y observa un punto al final del pasillo, Stiles mira hacia donde la vista de su lobo gruñón está fijada y frunce el ceño al ver a Zeus sentado a los pies de su padre.

El adolescente va rápidamente hacia su padre y observa como guarda unos archivos en su maletín cuando ve a su hijo acercarse a él. El Sheriff se despide del director del instituto y espera a que su hijo explote.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Pregunta Stiles tratando de ver los papeles que esconde su padre de él. Miguel resopla a sus pies y lame su mano para que se tranquilice. —¿Por qué estás aquí? No he sido castigado ni nada.

—Anoche encontramos un cadáver en el bosque y he pedido al director que de la alerta para que nadie salga de casa tras el anochecer. —Dice Noah, pero Stiles sabe que hay algo más, y cuando Stiles se queda mirando a su padre fijamente, sabe que este acabará por contárselo, ya que prefiere decírselo él a que su hijo meta la cabeza en todos su papeleos. —El cuerpo era Laura Hale.

—¿Laura Hale? —Pregunta Stiles alejándose un paso de su padre y cubriendo la marca del alma con su otra mano de forma inconsciente, pensando en Derek. —¿S-saben quién fue? ¿H-has contactado con Derek?

—Es un caso abierto, niño, no puedo decirte más. —Dice Noah y coloca una mano en el hombro de Stiles para que este lo mire a los ojos. —¿Y de qué conoces tú a Derek Hale?

Stiles niega, pero luego Miguel gruñe y golpea la muñeca de su humano, llamando la atención del Sheriff cuando ve la marca del alma de su hijo.

—Uh, lo conocí anoche. —Dice Stiles y evita mirar a su padre a los ojos, luego mira a Miguel y coloca su mano entre sus orejas, sintiéndose mucho más relajado al sentir al lobo junto a él.

—Ya hablaremos. —Dice Noah antes de besar la frente de su hijo e irse junto a Zeus. Stiles observa a su padre irse, y luego sale corriendo hacia el aparcamiento ignorando a Scott gritándole que espere. Miguel sigue su ritmo y salta al jeep cuando Stiles sube tras el asiento del conductor. Sin pensarlo mucho, el humano conduce hacia la antigua mansión Hale. 

Aparca frente un hermoso Camaro, y cuando sale del jeep es saludado por Loki, que da saltitos y trata de lamer la cabeza del lobo gruñón que lo ignora para quedarse al lado de su humano.

—Hey, pequeño zorrito. —Dice Stiles acariciando suavemente la cabeza del zorro antes de caminar hacia el interior de los restos de la mansión. Entra lentamente y jadea al ver a Derek sin camiseta y haciendo ejercicio agarrado a una enorme viga. —Uh. Hola.

Derek deja de hacer ejercicio y salta frente a Stiles, sonriendo de medio lado antes de frotar su mejilla contra su cuello del humano, marcándolo con su aroma y diciéndole hola en el idioma de los lobos. O eso cree Stiles.

—¿No tienes clase? —Pregunta Derek agarrando una camiseta y cortando el espectáculo que son sus abdominales para Stiles. El humano se encoje de hombros y mira alrededor, viendo como parece que Derek vive aquí. 

—Tenía clase, pero quería hablar contigo. —Dice Stiles suspirando y frotando su marca del alma de forma inconsciente. —Mi padre encontró anoche… En el bosque… Laura… 

—Para. Sé lo que quieres decirme. —Dice Derek cerrando su expresión de golpe, mirando a Stiles de forma seria y con su ceño frunciéndose. Antes de que el humano pueda pensarlo demasiado, abraza con fuerza a Derek, aunque se arrepiente, pues es como abrazar una estatua. Cuando va a separarse y pedir disculpas, los brazos de acero de Derek lo rodean y lo pegan por completo a su cuerpo, suspirando contra su cabello. —Por eso vine, para buscar venganza. 

—¿Venganza? ¿Esto tiene que ver con hombres lobo? —Pregunta Stiles, pero Derek ignora las preguntas y se pega aún más a Stiles. Ambos se quedan así unos minutos hasta que Derek se separa lo suficiente para mirar a Stiles a los ojos.

—Deberías volver a clase. —Dice Derek, y Stiles sabe que hay algo que no le está contando el lobo. El humano asiente, y antes de pensarlo mucho, se pone de puntillas besa los labios de Derek, y luego sale corriendo hacia su coche, pero es atrapado por unos brazos de acero.

Stiles sonríe, pero luego frunce el ceño al ver a Derek totalmente transformado como beta, hace una señal y Loki aparece corriendo tras él seguido por Miguel. Los cuatro están escondidos justo cuando un coche todoterreno negro aparca frente a los restos de la mansión.

—Mierda. —Murmura Derek mirando a Stiles como si fuera a perderlo. Stiles trata de preguntar qué ocurre, pero una mujer rubia sale del coche y sonríe mientras carga una pistola y apunta a las ruedas del Jeep y del Camaro.

—Parece que el lobo está acompañado. —Dice la mujer antes de disparar a las ruedas. —Esto se ha puesto mucho más divertido.


	8. Chapter 8

—Tienes que irte. —Dice Derek, aún con sus brazos rodeando la cintura de Stiles, se miran fijamente, y antes de arrepentirse, el lobo besa a Stiles, luego se agacha, alza a Loki y lo deja en los brazos de Stiles. —Mírame.

Stiles está en silencio y sin saber qué hacer, pero al escuchar la voz de Derek, levanta la cabeza y se centra en esos ojos, ¿son verdes? ¿azules?

—Stiles, tienes que irte. Voy a distraerlos, corre. —Ordena Derek y vuelve a besar a Stiles, pero con mucha más intensidad, con sus manos en las mejillas de Stiles. Luego acaricia a Loki, y mira fijamente a Miguel, quien simplemente gruñe y comienza a caminar hacia el bosque, guiando el camino.

—¿Y tú que harás? —Murmura Stiles, porque no sabe cómo Derek podrá salir de esa. Derek hace que Stiles camine con Loki en brazos, y luego se da la vuelta desapareciendo por la casa en silencio, Miguel tira de la camiseta de su humano y comienzan a caminar, pero cuando están ya fuera de la casa, escuchan un disparo, y Stiles abre los ojos de golpe dándose la vuelta, pero antes de volver a entrar, los brazos de Derek lo alzan y este corre con Stiles en brazos.

Stiles cierra los ojos y abraza a Loki con fuerza intentando no marearse, escucha a Derek jadear mientras corre, y el humano abre los ojos al ver en el brazo de Derek la herida de una bala. Aún así siguen huyendo hasta que paran lo suficientemente lejos de la casa. Derek deja que Stiles esté de pie, y luego mira la herida con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Estás bien? —Pregunta Stiles, y Derek levanta la cabeza para ver a Stiles y Loki mirándolo de la misma forma, con los mismos ojos. El lobo se queda unos momentos sin aliento al ver lo hermoso que es su compañero antes de gruñir y notar como la bala se cae y su herida se cura rápidamente. —Oh, dios mío.

—Vamos. —Dice Derek dándole la mano a Stiles, quien ha dejado a Loki corretear bajo Miguel, lamiéndole y viendo que esté bien. Caminan de la mano hasta la casa Stilinski, Derek trepa la fachada hacia la habitación de Stiles y deja a Stiles sobre su alfombra. —¿Estás bien? Derek, tienes que usar las palabras, no los gruñidos.

—Estoy bien. Esa era Kate Argent. —Dice Derek, y Stiles frunce el ceño, antes de darse cuenta de porqué le suena el nombre.

—¡Como Allison Argent! Es una chica de mi clase que no tiene animal espiritual. —Murmura Stiles, pero Derek frunce aún más el ceño, y abraza con fuerza a Stiles.

—Kate Argent era la compañera de mi hermana. —Dice Derek, y luego suspira y se separa de Stiles, besando la frente del humano. —Sabes que cuando alguien muere, el animal que lo representa desaparece con él, pero el que ha estado toda su vida con él no, y suelen volverse salvajes si no están en compañía de la familia.

—Si, mi mamá murió junto con la ardilla que la representaba, Peanutbutter, pero Zeus, el perro que había vivido con ella toda su vida no, ahora acompaña a mi papá para que no esté solo. —Dice Stiles, y Derek asiente antes de suspirar y sacar de debajo de su chaqueta una pequeña serpiente.

—Esta es Sun. Kate quiere recuperarla. —Dice Derek acariciando la escamosa cabeza. —Pero es lo único que me queda de Laura, no puedo… Simplemente no puedo darle a Sun.

Stiles mira a la serpiente e intenta no decir nada, pero… ¿Kate Argent y Laura Hale? Oh, dios mío. Levanta la cabeza y ve a Derek luchando con las lágrimas, luego frunce el ceño y gira la cabeza, mirando hacia la ventana, se asoma y jadea.

—¿Qué pasa? —Pregunta Stiles, y solo ve un Beagle jugando con Loki y con Miguel. —¿Eso es un animal espiritual?

—Es Nim, pero debería estar en el hospital acompañando a…

—Sobrino, qué sorpresa.


	9. Chapter 9

Stiles está detrás de Derek, mirando a quien parece Peter Hale sonriendo ampliamente, un lado de su cara con marcas de quemaduras del fuego, pero no parece enfadado o a punto de intentar matarlos. Derek tampoco parece fiarse mucho.

—Muéstrame tus ojos. —Dice Derek, y Peter parece confundido, pero luego sonríe y sus ojos brillan en el mismo azul beta que tiene Derek cuando se transforma en lobo. —No eres el Alpha.

—¿Pensabas que era el Alpha? —Pregunta Peter herido. —No he matado a Laura. Nunca mataría a mi sobrina, Derek, pero me alegra ver que has encontrado a tu alma gemela. Si que se parecen bastante, el zorrito ingenioso y tu lindo humano.

Stiles frunce el ceño. —No soy lindo. —Murmura cruzándose de brazos, pero se derrite cuando Derek besa sus labios castamente antes de volver a mirar a su tío.

—¿Entonces quien es el Alpha? —Pregunta Derek a su tío, quien se encoge de hombros y se sienta en la cama de Stiles, suspirando cansado, Derek se apresura a sentarse a su lado, y luego las venas de su mano se tornan negras mientras absorbe el dolor de su tío.

La habitación se queda en silencio, y Stiles solo puede observar la hermosa, pero peligrosa, serpiente que repta por el brazo de Derek tranquilamente, como si no representase a un monstruo.

—¿Y qué hacemos? —Pregunta Stiles tras unos minutos en silencio, cuando su lobo, el zorro de Derek, y el perro de Peter entran en el cuarto, quedándose tumbados en el suelo, haciendo una pila para descansar de haber estado jugando fuera.

Al ver que nadie responde, Stiles rueda los ojos cuando se sienta en el suelo, junto a su lobo. El humano, de forma curiosa, observa al Beagle jadeando, con unos enormes ojos azules brillando mientras ojea el cuarto de Stiles. El humano, de forma sutil, observa las muñecas de Peter, viendo como una flecha plateada está plasmada en su piel.

Stiles nunca ha sabido quedarse callado. Eso le ha llevado a tener varios problemas con la gente, por eso no se sorprende cuando pregunta:

—¿Dónde está tu compañero? —Al instante, los dos lobos se quedan mirando fijamente a Stiles, Peter abre la boca, pero luego la cierra y frunce el ceño confuso.

—N-no lo recuerdo. —Responde Peter, y luego intercambia una mirada con Derek. —Las garras de Talia están en la bóveda Hale. 

—Vamos. —Dice Derek de forma decidida. No es normal tener lagunas en sus pensamientos, como si hubieran recuerdos que han sido arrebatados de él cuando intenta recordar al compañero de Peter.


	10. Chapter 10

El ambiente en el Camaro de Derek es silencioso. Peter está acariciando su Beagle, Stiles está medio tumbado sobre el enorme cuerpo de Miguel, y Derek acaricia la cabeza del zorrito dormido en su regazo con una mano mientras conduce con la otra. Todos van pensando en sus cosas hasta que Derek cae en algo, en algo en lo que no había pensado antes.

—Tío Peter, ¿cómo tienes a Nim? Quiero decir, un día ya no te acompañaba, y recuerdo que el día del fuego peleabas con mamá sobre ello. —Dice Derek, y Peter lo mira fijamente, sin dejar que nada delate lo que está pensando. —Y el otro día, cuando llegué a Beacon, Nim estaba contigo en la habitación del hospital.

—Tu querida madre me castigó por algo que hice quitándome a Nim. —Dice Peter, pero suena más a una pregunta, por lo que su ceño se frunce. —Pero hay cosas que no tienen sentido. Ya sabes que cuando conoces a tu alma gemela, la marca aparece en tu muñeca, Stiles tiene un zorro, tu tienes un lobo, y yo… Yo tengo esta flecha plateada, pero nunca he conocido a mi alma gemela.

—O si lo has hecho, pero Talia borró ese recuerdo. Aunque déjame decirte, castigar a alguien arrebatándole su animal espiritual es lo peor que he oído en mi vida. —Murmura Stiles acariciando las orejas de Miguel. Derek asiente en acuerdo.

—¿Por qué me castigaría quitándome a Nim? —Pregunta Peter frotándose la frente mientras gime de dolor. —No puedo recordarlo. Lo único que recuerdo es estar en la cama y ver a Nim saltar por la ventana hacia mi cama, apareció solo, yo no me acordaba de él hasta que lo vi conmigo.

Todos vuelven a quedarse en silencio hasta que llegan al instituto de Beacon Hills. Stiles frunce el ceño confundido, pero luego se encoge de hombros y sale del coche siendo seguido por Miguel, que rápidamente se queda pegado a él mientras siguen a los Hale. 

Derek deja a Loki sobre su hombro, guardando a Sun en su bolsillo interior de la chaqueta, luego se inclina y le da la mano a Stiles, caminando juntos unos pasos detrás de Peter y Nim. Stiles se junta un poco más a Derek, y este besa su mejilla con cariño.

—Mañana tenemos que tener una cita. —Susurra Derek en el oído de Stiles, y este se estremece por sentir al hombre lobo tan cerca, pero asiente rápidamente, viendo divertido como el pecho de Derek se hincha de orgullo y felicidad.

Llegan al cartel de piedra donde pone el nombre del instituto, y Stiles observa impresionado como Peter saca sus garras y abre la cúpula. Derek lo ayuda a bajar, y cuando llegan, el humano jadea al ver todos los objetos, libros y tarros tan malditamente increíbles. Stiles jura ver un mini duende en un tarro.

—No es un mini duende. —Murmura Derek divertido, y llegan hacia la pared del fondo, donde en mitad de toda ella hay un tarro de madera que Peter toca con una mueca. Derek guía a Stiles hacia unos sofás de aspecto caro y antiguo de una esquina, y lo deja sentado, colocando a Loki en su regazo. —¿Quién va primero?

—Creo que tú, querido sobrino. No creo que tu madre haya borrado nada de ti, pero mejor asegurarnos. —Dice Peter metiendo la mano en el tarro, hace una mueca de dolor, y saca unas garras ennegrecidas clavadas en sus uñas. —¿Listo?

Derek se sienta en la mesa baja y asiente antes de cerrar los ojos, frunciendo aún más el ceño mientras las garras que eran de su madre entran en su nuca. Derek está seguro que no pasará nada, que su madre no le quitaría un recuerdo sin razón.

Con un jadeo, Derek está en el jardín de Stiles, viéndose a si mismo con un Loki de aspecto cansado y triste en sus brazos, ambos mirando hacia el interior de la casa, donde Stiles está jugando con un Miguel mucho más pequeño.

—¿Mamá? —Pregunta el Derek adulto mientras ve a su madre apareciendo detrás de su yo más joven, metiendo las garras en su nuca y agarrándolo para que no caiga al suelo.  
Abre los ojos de golpe y ve a Stiles mirándolo preocupado. —¿Estás bien? ¿Qué has visto?

—Peter me dio tu dirección, iba a conocerte. Tenías unos doce años. —Susurra Derek antes de girarse y mirar a su tío. —Querías que fuéramos felices, querías que nos conociéramos, pero mamá no.

Peter suspira sin recordar nada, y se sienta donde Derek lo ha hecho antes, espera a que Derek está listo, y luego cierra los ojos, sintiendo a Nim apoyando su cabeza en su regazo. La cara de Peter no muestra signo de dolor cuando las garras de su difunta hermana se hunden en su nuca. Abre los ojos de nuevo, pero no está en la bóveda, está en el despacho de Talia.

—No deberías haber hecho eso, Peter. Derek no puede conocer a Stiles. —Dice Talia sentada tras su mesa. —Has ido en contra de una orden de tu Alpha. Tendrás un castigo, lo sabes, ¿no?

Peter se ve a si mismo asentir, y luego cómo la puerta se abre y entra Alan, le entrega una hoja a Talia y vuelve a salir. Talia lee el papel y se levanta, camina hacia su hermano y parece triste cuando suspira y clava sus garras en la nuca de Peter.

—Siento quitarte a Nim y a Chris. Él se va a casar, es lo mejor para el equilibrio. —Murmura Talia, y hace una señal a su loro negro, el cual vuela y golpea la puerta, una señal para que Alan entre y pinche algo en Nim, dejándolo k.o. —Cuida de él.

Peter jadea cuando abre los ojos, mirando a su precioso Beagle antes de abrazarlo con fuerza, pensando en Chris, pensando en como le han arrebatado a su alma gemela.

—¿Peter? —Pregunta Stiles confundido, y entonces el lobo se da cuenta de que está llorando contra el pelaje de su perro. Peter se limpia, y luego pone una máscara en su rostro, sonriendo de forma altanera mientras se aleja de la pareja. —¿Qué acaba de pasar?

—Su alma gemela es Chris Argent.


	11. Chapter 11

Stiles y Derek van solos de vuelta a la casa Stilinski, ninguno dice nada mientras van pensando en Peter y en Chris. Si ellos hubieran sido pareja, Stiles se imagina que el incendio Hale podría haberse evitado, que tal vez la manada Hale seguiría con vida.

—¡Oh, dios, Derek! —Dice Stiles de repente, y Derek casi se sale de la carretera por el grito de Stiles, mira a su compañero, pensando en si esto lo hace normalmente o no. —Creo que sé porqué Allison no tiene animal espiritual, quiero decir, ella no es fruto de un enlace de compañeros.

—Puede ser. —Murmura Derek, pero no dice nada más, porque entonces delataría lo que piensa de los Argent en general, porque si, su madre borró de la memoria de Peter a su propio compañero, pero Chris, ¿él simplemente aceptó sin más alejarse de Peter?

Stiles abre la boca para decir algo, pero no puede porque Derek frena el Camaro de golpe en mitad de la carretera intentando no atropellar la figura que hay en mitad de la carretera.

—El Alpha. —Susurra Derek, y antes de elaborar un plan, Derek sale del coche y corre hacia la figura, la cual esquiva fácilmente el golpe de garras que iba a darle en el pecho, y contra ataca. Stiles grita indignado cuando ve cómo ese estúpido Alpha ataca a Derek y busca por el coche de Derek hasta encontrar un bate, el cual agarra con ambas manos y sale corriendo hacia la pelea seguido por Miguel y Loki.

Miguel corre a su lado y muerde la pantorrilla del Alpha, quien golpea al lobo pero permite que Derek y Stiles se sincronicen y así golpearlo con las garras del hombre lobo y el bate del humano. Loki hace tropezar al Alpha metiéndose entre sus piernas, y Derek y Stiles vuelven a golpear al hombre lobo de ojos rojos. El Alpha gruñe molesto y sale corriendo hacia el bosque de nuevo sin querer pelear más.

Derek intenta seguirlo, pero siente la desesperación, tristeza, ira y miedo en Stiles y dirige su vista hacia donde su humano está mirando. Entonces Derek se da cuenta de que Miguel está herido. Loki corre hacia el lobo y lame su hocico mientras lloriquea tristemente.

—¡Miguel! —Grita Stiles y corre hacia donde está el lobo tumbado, inconsciente y sangrando muchísimo. Se traga las lágrimas mientras intenta levantarlo, pero como es tan grande no puede levantarlo, pero Derek lo hace por él y lo lleva hacia el Camaro, dejándolo con cuidado en el asiento trasero, suben al coche y conducen rápidamente hacia la clínica veterinaria de Deaton, pero al llegar está cerrado. —Deaton, abre la puerta. ¡Deaton!

Derek carga a Miguel con el ceño fruncido, centrando su oído para intentar escuchar algo, pero cuando lo hace, tiene que girarse para mirar hacia atrás, pues Deaton llega del otro lado del aparcamiento con una cesta que parece llena de hierbas y otras plantas, al verlos, camina más rápido y abre la puerta para dejarlos pasar.

Ambos entran en la sala y Derek deja con cuidado al lobo sobre la mesa metálica, donde Deaton comienza a revisar la herida de su cabeza que sigue sangrando, aunque menos.

—La herida de su cabeza es bastante fea, ese árbol debió ser bastante duro. —Dice Deaton mientras limpia la herida y comienza a coserla. Stiles se mantiene pegado a la mesa con Derek por detrás, pegado a su espalda para mirar por encima del hombro del humano.

Stiles se queda paralizado cuando se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho Deaton. Nadie le ha dicho al veterinario que el lobo se ha golpeado contra un árbol, es más, nadie ha dicho que se haya golpeado. Derek también se ha tensado en su espalda, y muy lentamente se mueve para ir colocándose delante de Stiles. Ambos se mueven en sincronía de nuevo y sin darse cuenta tan si quiera, pero es lo normal en los compañeros.

Loki siente la tensión, por lo que salta al hombro de Stiles, su cola se enrolla en el cuello del humano y hace un ruidito tenso. Stiles se aleja un paso atrás molesto por alejarse de su lobo y su compañero. Siente que Loki se siente igual que él, pero lo mejor es alejarse de la pelea.

—Nadie ha dicho nada de un árbol. —Murmura Derek, y Deaton no dice nada, simplemente termina de curar al lobo y se da la vuelta, quitándose los guantes y guardando las cosas en sus respectivos cajones. Derek olfatea el aire, pero no siente nada proveniente del veterinario, ni aroma, ni latido de corazón… Nada. Es como si no hubiese nadie ahí. —Stiles, aléjate.

Stiles no hace caso. Se prepara para pelear con Deaton, pero antes de poder hacer nada, este se gira y deja sus ojos brillando rojos. —¿Eres un hombre lobo?

—Mató a Laura. —Grita Derek antes de saltar y tratar de golpear a Deaton, pero este lanza un polvo morado en el rostro de Derek y este cae al suelo, Stiles va a agarrarlo, pero algo lo golpea en la cabeza.

—Bien hecho, Kate. —Escucha Stiles a Deaton decir antes de caer en la inconsciencia. Su último pensamiento es que espera que Sun esté bien escondida en el Camaro de Derek.


	12. Chapter 12

Stiles despierta con un gemido de dolor sordo en su nuca, no sabe lo que ha pasado, pero se levanta de la cama y va hacia el botiquín para agarrar una pastilla que acabe con su dolor de cabeza, cuando se la ha tomado con un poco de agua del fregadero, baja a la cocina y frunce el ceño al ver que Miguel no está por ninguna parte, pero no se preocupa al ver que la puerta que da al patio trasero está abierta, normalmente suele irse a dar una vuelta por el bosque.

Con un suspiro cansado, comienza a preparar el desayuno intentando que su dolor de cabeza desaparezca, se pasa una mano por donde más dolor siente y frunce el ceño al notar tres agujeros en su nuca, va hacia el espejo de entrada y se hace una foto con su móvil, viendo que en su piel hay tres pinchazos grandes.

—¿Niño? —Pregunta su padre mientras baja las escaleras, Stiles acaricia la cabeza de Zeus cuando este baja las escaleras y saluda al menor de los Stilinski. —¿Estás bien?

—Si, solo un dolor de cabeza. —Dice Stiles colocando la comida en los platos de él y de su padre, comenzando a desayunar en silencio los primeros minutos hasta que su padre carraspea y mira a Stiles de forma significativa. —¿Qué?

—Niño, tenemos que hablar de algo importante. —Dice Noah y envía una mirada hacia la muñeca de Stiles, este mira hacia ahí de forma confusa y jadea al ver una marca de alma gemela. SU marca de alma gemela. —¿Vamos a hablar de Derek Hale?

Stiles se agarra la cabeza y grita cuando todos los recuerdos de las ultimas veinticuatro horas abordan su mente. Alan Deaton es el Alpha. Trabaja con Kate. Tienen a Derek. TIENEN A DEREK.

—Tengo que irme. —Dice Stiles y sale corriendo hacia su jeep, ignorando que vaya con la ropa del día anterior. Conduce hacia la veterinaria de Deaton, y no hay nadie. La clínica parece cerrada y hay un cartel que pone que tiene asuntos pendientes. —Maldito loco.

Stiles no sabe qué hacer, pero luego se da cuenta de algo. El Camaro sigue justo donde Derek lo dejó la noche anterior, por lo que Stiles corre hacia él y abre la puerta para ver algo que pueda ayudarle, y encuentra el móvil de Derek y algo más.

—Sun, ven aquí pequeña. —Dice Stiles agarrando la pequeña serpiente de Laura y dejando que se enrolle en él. Stiles cierra la puerta del coche de Derek y trata de controlar su corazón. Nunca ha estado sin su lobo y se siente vacío. No sabe donde está Derek. No sabe qué hacer. Stiles suspira de nuevo y mira la serpiente y el móvil antes de abrir el móvil para buscar algo que pueda servir.

El fondo de pantalla del móvil de Derek es Stiles abrazando a Loki. 

El humano trata de no llorar y busca en el móvil y en los escasos contactos que Derek tiene. Solo tiene tres números.

Laura Hale.

Stiles Stilinski.

…

—¡Peter! —Exclama Stiles y rápidamente marca el número del mayor de los Hale esperando a que este responda, y gracias a los dioses, la voz de Peter suena en respuesta. —¡Deaton es el Alpha, y él y Kate Argent tienen a Derek!

La única respuesta que obtiene es un gruñido furioso por parte de Peter, y tras esperar a que se relaje, le pide una dirección y que lo espere antes de ir los dos a buscar a Derek. Stiles se queda dentro del Camaro y abraza la serpiente ignorando a quien representa, centrándose solo en no sentirse solo mientras espera a Peter y a Nim.


	13. Chapter 13

Stiles se sobresalta cuando Peter toca la ventanilla del coche, tiene los ojos azules y está en su modo beta, asustando bastante a Stiles, pues al único otro lobo que ha visto así fue a Derek y fue brevemente cuando pelearon contra el Alpha.

—¿Estás bien, cachorro? —Pregunta Peter, y cuando Stiles sale del coche, comprueba físicamente que lo está. Stiles lo deja y no para de mirar al animal de Peter. El Beagle que representa a Chris Argent.

—¿Tienes un plan? —Pregunta a su vez Stiles y sin responder a la pregunta que ha hecho el lobo, Peter le lanza una mirada pero asiente. —Yo también tengo un plan, pero requiere que llamemos a alguien.

Peter enarca una ceja cuando Stiles le pide su móvil, pero se lo da sin cuestionar nada, y Stiles sonríe al ver el número, le envía un mensaje bastante extenso y luego le devuelve el móvil a su dueño. Cuando Peter abre la boca para preguntar, nota a Nim emocionado, moviendo la cola y saltando entre el lobo y el humano, Peter parece confundido, pero lo ignora y hace que Stiles suba al Camaro con él.

—El plan que tengo es ir a dónde sé que tienen a Derek, porque los villanos son obvios y se lo han llevado a la mansión Hale, donde entraré mataré a Deaton y conseguiré la venganza por la muerte de mi familia. —Dice Peter, y Stiles rueda los ojos ante la obviedad de su plan, como si él fuese también un villano cutre de televisión.

—Lo había supuesto, por eso mi plan se complementa con el tuyo para que no mueras. —Dice Stiles y se encoge de hombros. No sabe que hace daño a un lobo, pero viendo como murió la familia Hale, piensa que tienen rasgos que los hacen vulnerables. —Además, no has contado con el hecho de que Deaton y Kate trabajan juntos.

El Camaro frena en seco y Peter se gira para mirar fieramente a Stiles. El humano siente miedo de esa mirada, y ahora no tiene a su Miguel para esconderse tras su pelaje, por lo que se aleja lo que puede dentro del coche y espera a que el lobo no se lo coma.

—Kate Argent. Entonces has enviado un mensaje a…

—Chris. —Murmura Stiles, viendo como las garras de Peter destrozan la tapicería del coche. El lobo gruñe, pero arranca de nuevo el coche y sigue el camino hacia los restos de la mansión Hale, ignorando como Stiles parece a punto de saltar del coche en marcha del miedo que siente. —Lo siento mucho, pero solos no podemos salvar a Derek.

Peter no dice nada, es más, parece ignorarlo por completo hasta que frenan lejos de la casa Hale para que no los oigan venir. Ambos se quedan esperando hasta que Peter se tensa y mira por el espejo retrovisor. Stiles frunce el ceño al no ver nada, pero por como Peter abraza a Nim, parece que Chris está a punto de llegar.

Stiles está a punto de salir del coche cuando se da cuenta de algo. Peter está murmurando cosas sobre el pelaje de Nim que en un principio el humano no entiende hasta que, con sorpresa, lo entiende mejor: —Tu puedes. No te recuerda, pero eres Peter Hale. Sales con la cabeza bien alta y digna. 

El humano siente pena por Peter, pero necesitan ayuda y pese al poco tiempo que hace que conoce a Derek, es su alma gemela. Es prácticamente una persona hecha para él, por lo que si tiene que hacer esto, lo hace. El ruido de pasos lo sacan de sus pensamientos y ve a Chris Argent caminando hacia el Camaro siendo seguido por un lobo con el pelaje rubio y con manchas negras. Stiles se traga las risas al ver los pasos altaneros del lobo, que también tiene la cabeza bien alta.

—Señor Argent. —Saluda Stiles al salir del coche y saluda a Chris, quien asiente y luego hace una señal hacia su lobo. Stiles no puede pensar en la mierda presumida que es. Se está limpiando el pelaje solo porque se ha rozado una rama.

—Este es Narciso. —Dice Chris, y Stiles esta vez si se ríe. No puede evitarlo, además así aligera un poco el ambiente, ya que Chris sale del coche con Nim, y este corre hacia el lobo, que lo mira como si fuese algo inferior antes de comenzar a lamerlo para limpiar el pelaje del perro, quien gruñe hastiado, fingiendo que lo odia, pero está secretamente encantado. —Peter.

—Chris. —Saluda Peter de una forma parecida a cómo actúa Narciso, y Stiles sabe que los animales actúan como Chris y Peter querrían hacerlo. El humano no quiere decir nada, ya que la pareja de almas gemelas se están mirando fijamente y no quiere interrumpir. —Stiles, danos unos minutos, por favor.

Stiles asiente, y se sienta en el suelo mientras observa como el cazador y el lobo se alejan un poco. Narciso y Nim están juntos, y Stiles espera a que pueda estar con su Derek.


	14. Chapter 14

Casi veinte minutos después, Peter y Chris vuelven donde Stiles está esperando. Nadie dice nada sobre la ropa arrugada de Chris o el cabello despeinado de Peter. Por lo que cuando llegan donde está Stiles, Chris saca de su coche una pistola y se la entrega al humano.

—Ten cuidado, estas balas tiene mucha más cantidad de un acónito que no tiene antídoto. Están hechas sólo para el Alpha, ¿de acuerdo? —Pregunta Chris, y Stiles asiente mientras agarra la pistola con cuidado de apuntar al suelo. Sabe que si dispara por error a Peter, Chris lo mata en un rápido movimiento.

Los tres se colocan en posición y caminan hacia la mansión Hale siendo seguidos por Nim y Narciso. Stiles se fija en la forma en la cual ambos animales intentan colocarse delante del otro, como si quisieran proteger al otro por encima de sí mismos. Adorables.

Chris hace unas señas, y Stiles abre la boca sin saber muy bien qué demonios dice el cazador. Peter rueda los ojos y agarra a Stiles de la camiseta para tirar de él y que camine hacia la entrada trasera, cuando entran, Peter saca sus garras y ataca a alguien que no Stiles no ve bien, pero por los mechones rubios, piensa que es Kate Argent.

Una Kate Argent que parece algo azul.

Chris ignora la pelea y corre hacia la zona delantera, sacando dos pistolas de quién sabe dónde. Stiles jadea al ver a Loki y Miguel encerrados en una jaula mientras que Derek está en el suelo, inconsciente y sangrando. 

—Alan, creo que esto se ha acabado. —Dice Chris sin que su pulso tiemble, apuntando con un arma la cabeza de Deaton, y con la otra su corazón. —Entrégate o muere.  
Alan está mirando fijamente a Stiles, ignorando al cazador. —El equilibrio es la base de lo sobrenatural. Los Hale trastocaron el equilibrio y yo hice lo que tenía que hacer para poner las cosas en su lugar. Tuve suerte al encontrar a Kate, pero se me escaparon tres Hales. Una ya se fue, y ahora acabaré con los últimos Hale. Por favor, no interfieran, el equilibrio debe ser restaurado.

Stiles se queda mirando fijamente al Alpha, pero no prevé cuando este salta a por él, tirándolo del suelo. Al esperar un ataque, un mordisco o algo, decididamente no espera sangre que cae a su frente, ya que Deaton tiene los ojos abiertos y una marca en la frente de un disparo perfecto.

—¡Stiles! —Exclama Peter entrando en la sala y quita el cuerpo de Stiles, pero antes de ayudarlo, un gruñido resuena y Derek lo alza en brazos, apretándolo contra él de forma totalmente desesperada.

—Mío. —Gruñe Derek totalmente fuera de sí, como si hubiera dejado que el lobo tome el control, por lo que nadie dice nada cuando Derek se lleva a Stiles al piso de arriba, a un colchón que hay ahí, y donde el lobo tumba a Stiles, luego se pone encima y gruñe suavemente.

Stiles sigue en shock, por lo que no le importa mucho que Derek necesite estar con su lobo ahora, o que lo haya secuestrado y se esté comportando de forma animal. Lo único que quiere es sentir a Derek sobre él, vivo y bien.


	15. Chapter 15

Stiles suspira y mira el techo ennegrecido y casi caído aburrido. Por los menos está cálido y cómodo en un colchón. Derek lleva fuera de si casi dos horas, habiendo dejado al lobo en la superficie tanto por la tortura como por casi perder a Stiles, por lo que Stiles trata de no quejarse. Mucho. Además, Derek gruñe molesto si trata de moverse, y cuando vio a Peter y Chris tratar de entrar en el cuarto gruñó y casi arrancó la garganta de su tío. A los únicos a los que ha dejado pasar han sido a Loki y a Miguel, que ahora dormitan en las almohadas disponibles.

—Tengo que hacer pis. —Dice Stiles, y la única respuesta que obtiene es un gruñido aburrido de Derek, que finge no escucharlo mientras duerme sobre el cuerpo de Stiles, dándole calor y evitando que se mueva. —Lobo estúpido, tengo que mear, y como no te muevas te juro que me hago pis encima.

Derek gruñe hastiado, pero parece volver en sí poco a poco, ya que después de unos minutos se levanta de encima del humano y parece avergonzado de haber actuado todo neandertal.

—¿Estás bien? —Pregunta Derek con la voz grave, y Stiles asiente mientras levanta la mano y acaricia suavemente la mejilla del lobo, quien gime y cierra los ojos, bajando la cabeza y viéndose tan vulnerable que el corazón de Stiles se rompe un poco en su pecho. —No sé qué habría pasado si no te tuviera. Eres mi motivo de vivir, y si te pierdo, no querría vivir más, ¿y sabes por qué?

Stiles niega levemente, pero luego jadea cuando Derek lo mira fijamente.

—Porque te amo. —Dice Derek, con los ojos rojos de Alpha. 

—Yo también te amo, mi Alpha. —Susurra Stiles suavemente antes de inclinarse y besar a Derek poniendo en el beso todo lo que siente, incluso lo que aún no entiende, ya que Derek no merece menos que darle todo lo que el humano tiene para su alma gemela.

Derek y Stiles se besan suavemente, sin querer precipitar las cosas, sólo queriendo sentirse entre ellos. Luego, Derek se levanta y comienza a quitarle capas y capas de mantas a Stiles tras haberlo envuelto como un burrito ante las risas de Stiles.

—Dios, ya era hora. Tengo que mear ya. —Exclama Stiles y sale corriendo escaleras abajo pasando a la parejita y saliendo al bosque, donde se dispone a liberar a la bestia. Escucha a Miguel siguiéndolo, pero no le molesta, ya que su lobo se pone pegajoso cuando Stiles está en peligro. 

Stiles termina y va hacia los restos de la mansión, agradeciendo la falta de… ¿Cuerpos muertos?, se sienta en el regazo de Derek y se fija en Chris y Peter, ambos parecen cansados pero felices. Los cuatro están en silencio viendo jugar a Loki, Nim y Miguel por las habitaciones quemadas mientras Narciso está sentado lo más lejos posible del juego, limpiándose las manchas de hollín con refunfuños bajos y molestos.

—¿Vamos a hablar de la mierda que ha pasado? —Pregunta Stiles cuando no puede quedarse en silencio durante más tiempo pero, a la mierda, ha estado a punto de morir hoy y quiere saber qué ha pasado. —Además, ¿Talia confiaba en ese tipo?

—Al parecer sí, aunque mi hermana nunca explicó o pidió opinión sobre lo que hacía, su única respuesta era: “porque soy la Alpha”, así que no tengo ni idea de lo que hizo con Deaton. —Dice Peter apoyándose en Chris, ignorando la cara de sorpresa de Derek. —Lo único que sé, es que amaba a Laura, era su favorita. ¿Los demás? Poco importaban, pero Laura, oh, ella era su ojito derecho.

Derek quiere estar triste por eso, pero es cierto, y además le alejó de Stiles cuando este más lo necesitaba. Por lo que Derek solo puede abrazar a Stiles con fuerza y enterrar su cara en el cuello de su humano. Deja pequeños besos y mordiscos, y luego vuelve a la conversación.

—¿Así que eres el Alpha? —Pregunta Chris, y Derek asiente mostrando sus ojos rojos durante unos segundos, luego vuelve su atención a lo único que le importa lo suficiente. Ver cuantas marcas puede dejar en el cuello de su alma gemela.

—Tengo una lista de gente que va a pertenecer a nuestra manada. —Dice Stiles, y para sorpresa de todos saca un papel doblado de su pantalón mostrándoselo a Derek, que se encoge de hombros más concentrado en el cuello de Stiles. —Son pocos, pero van a ser mis cachorros, así que a la mierda vuestra opinión.

—Espero estar en esa pequeña lista de inadaptados. —Dice Peter, y Stiles rueda los ojos mientras asiente y revisa su lista pensando en si le falta alguien. —Me imagino que todos serán adolescentes hormonados, tristes y solitarios.

—Y asmáticos. —Añade Stiles.


	16. Chapter 16

Un año después

La manada Hale ha crecido, cuenta con varios hombres lobo, todos ellos han sido convertidos después de haber estado en la lista de Stiles. Ahora mismo, en la manada están Derek, Peter, Chris, Scott, Allison, Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Danny, Jackson y Lydia, y como no, todos sus animales espirituales. 

Y gracias a Stiles, se han creado dos nuevas parejas de almas gemelas. Scott y Isaac ahora tienen en sus muñecas un tatuaje de dos lobos jugando. Stiles siempre trata de no reírse de Sugar, el lobo de Isaac con su oreja caída. Erica y Boyd son mucho más normales con sus animales; Lala, el pavo real, y Bear, el oso pardo. Lo único que no cuadra en su manada es Allison, no pensó en que ella estaría aquí teniendo en cuenta que odia a Peter, ya que por él Chris se divorció de su madre.

—Derek, tu zorro me ha vuelto a robar las llaves del Porsche. —Gruñe Jackson, y es seguido por su Caniche presumido, Royal. Derek se encoge de hombros y sigue limpiando el terrario de Sun, ignorando a su beta. 

Jackson rueda los ojos y salta el lobo marrón que dormita en el porche, sabiendo que Danny se enfadaría con él si vuelve a pisarle la cola a Géminis. Va a su coche y sube, ignorando al lagarto dormitando en el regazo de Lydia, aún molesto por tener un lagarto como animal que se supone que lo debe representar.

Stiles se ríe mientras le da a Loki un premio por robarle las llaves a Jackson, y luego se abraza a la amplia espalda de Derek, dejando un beso en ella. Derek hace un ruido feliz mientras deja con suavidad a Sun sobre una rama, y luego se da la vuelta para besar a su compañero.

—Gracias. —Susurra Derek mirando su casa reconstruida, rodeado de su nueva e increíble manada, con su alma gemela y con la familia que le queda junto a él, feliz y con su propio compañero que perdió por tratar de ayudarlo.

—No sé por qué me das las gracias, pero espero que me lo agradezcas en la cama, como ahora de ya. —Dice Stiles guiñándole un ojo a Derek, quien gruñe de forma juguetona y coloca a Stiles sobre su hombro antes de subir las escaleras en dirección de su cuarto.

FIN


	17. Epílogo

Cinco años después

Stiles está medio dormido en el coche mientras Derek conduce hacia su casa, donde la manada está esperando pacientemente mientras esperan a que llegue la nueva incorporación a la manada Hale. Stiles abre los ojos de golpe cuando ve a Miguel correr al lado del coche, siendo seguido por otros de los lobos de cerca, vislumbra a Scarf, Sugar, Villain*, Géminis… 

*Villain es el lobo negro de Liam.

Derek sonríe de lado al ver a todos esos animales espirituales siguiéndolos, intentando no reírse del lobo dorado perteneciente a Theo que tropieza todo el rato. Gira hacia la entrada de la casa y su sonrisa se amplía al ver el cartel que han puesto en el porche.

—¿”Bienvenido cachorro gruñón”? No sé si te dan la bienvenida a ti o a nuestro cachorro. —Se ríe Stiles al ver un cachorro dibujado con un chupete y con unas cejas parecidas a las de Derek. El Alpha gruñe y sale del coche, ayudando a Stiles para que no se le salten los puntos de su cesárea; luego va a la parte de atrás y saca a su pequeño PJ del coche. Si, Derek le ha puesto a su hijo Peter Junior porque fue el único en su familia en no alejarlo de su alma gemela. —¡Derek mira!

Derek levanta la cabeza hacia donde señala Stiles, y ve como los lobos dejan paso a un pequeño y diminuto panda rojo caminar con pasos torpes hacia su hijo. El Alpha sonríe y se agacha para dejar al panda acercarse a su hijo mientras piensa en cómo será el alma gemela de PJ para que su animal espiritual sea un panda rojo.

—Su alma gemela será malditamente adorable. —Susurra Stiles grabando el momento, y Derek rueda los ojos, pero no niega la afirmación de su marido. Luego se da la vuelta y ve a la manada entre orgullosa y enternecida mirando la escena.

Algunos de los niños se acercan para ver mejor al panda rojo, como Charlotte, la pequeña niña de cuatro años de Peter y Chris, o la preciosa Queen, la niña de dos años de Jackson y Lydia. Derek deja que vean a su primo.

Stiles acaricia suavemente la cabeza de Miguel y piensa en la noche en la que conoció a Derek, en cómo lo encontró solo porque Loki le robó las llaves de su jeep. El humano envía una mirada al zorro, y enarca una ceja al verlo robarle un cordón al zapato de Liam antes de salir corriendo. Las cosas cambian, pero ese pequeño torbellino sigue igual que siempre.


	18. Epílogo 2

PJ lleva unos días raro, y Stiles frunce el ceño al verlo susurrar con su tío favorito sobre algo. Peter a veces mira en dirección de Stiles y le sonríe con su maldita sonrisa de “tu hijo me prefiere antes que a ti para contarme sus secretos”. Derek solo dice que es una sonrisa amable.

—Issy, ven aquí. —Dice Stiles con su sonrisa más dulce, y su cachorro “no salido de él” va hacia Stiles y se deja abrazar. —Sé un buen cachorro y dime que están hablando mi hijo y ese lobo perverso.

Isaac suspira ante las caricias que recibe en su cabello y dice: —Están hablando de un tal Dan.

Stiles besa la cabeza de Isaac pese a que ya tengan casi cuarenta años y va hacia su hijo de dieciocho. PJ ve a su padre entrometido ir hacia él, agarra a su panda rojo, Lucas, y sale corriendo hacia el bosque sabiendo que no podrá pillarlo ahí, pero Miguel le corta el paso y gruñe en aviso.

—Hey, papi. No te había visto. —Dice PJ con una sonrisa nada inocente que es todo Stiles. Su padre usa su pose de padre entrometido y solo enarca una ceja, esperando a que su hijo se delate solo. —Te iba a contar sobre mi alma gemela, pero eres un poco…

Stiles no deja a su hijo terminar mientras grita y lo abraza, hablando sobre conocer a su alma gemela cuantos antes. PJ abre la boca para decirle a su padre que se relaje, pero Stiles ya tiene su móvil contra su oreja mientras le grita a Derek que “su cachorro ya tiene alma gemela”.

PJ no puede hacer nada, y ese mismo fin de semana hay una barbacoa donde toda la manada está ahí para conocer a Dan. El hijo de Stiles y Derek suspira mientras ve a sus padres tan emocionados, que no puede evitar sonreír con cariño.

Un coche llama la atención de todos los lobos, y PJ corre delante de Stiles para ser él quien reciba a Dan, aunque su padre sigue siendo malditamente rápido. Un chico de diecisiete años, rubio, ojos verdes, junto a un enorme lobo blanco bajan del coche, y Stiles grita al ver al hermoso lobo que representa a su hijo.

—Uhm, te dije que mi padre es un poco gritón, ¿verdad? —Pregunta PJ mientras Dan se sonroja ante toda la manada mirándole fijamente, todos con enormes sonrisas en el rostro, luego la pareja ve como Stiles está jugando con las orejas del lobo blanco junto a Loki.

—Tu familia es increíble. —Murmura Dan antes de ser abrazado por Stiles.

—Oh, dioses, la alma gemela de mi cachorro es perfecta. Bienvenido, soy Stiles, y solo quiero decirte que tengas cuidado con la comida, porque si la dejas desatendida desaparece, y gracias por querer salir con mi cachorro, PJ es un poco gruñón, pero en el fondo es un osito de peluche.

—Oh, dios, papá, para.


End file.
